Moonlight night
by Firell Bloodrose
Summary: The Reunion Ball in Radiant Garden. everyone will gather there. Sora ask Kairi to come to the ball together as a couple. but the trouble starts there. Kairi can't dance and a shadow of evil watching over her. SxK,NxR,and the other pairings
1. The Invitation

**Author's note: I love Sora x Kairi and Roxas x Naminé pairings.**

**My apologies for grammar mistakes. I'm not really good at it.**

**Thank you very much for TheUnbirthRan as my beta reader. I don't know how I can keep going with my bad grammar… X(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I own the plot**

**The Invitation**

**Kairi PoV**

I scratched my auburn hair even it didn't feel itchy at all. It was math lesson, and I was searching for another activity to do. I thought that it is enough for me, watching the endless formulas and numbers written on the white board.

I don't like math and no one can change that fact.

I looked at my blonde haired best friend next to me, Naminé. It seemed that she paid a good attention to what the teacher said. Surely, her math score is better than me.

I took my biology book and read it. If there is a wise action to ignore one lesson, you have to do better on the other lesson.

That's what I thought before I felt a little ball of paper hit the side of my head.

I looked at where the paper comes. In an instant, I knew that Sora was the one who threw it to me. He looked at me with his deep blue eyes, as if trying to tell me to read the text that written in it.

"You look bored, is there any biology test today?" It said.

I wrote the answer, then crunched the paper and threw it back to him.

"There's no biology test today. I'm just bored."

Soon, I got his answer.

"Poor Kairi. You should pay attention to the lesson, just like Naminé."

"As you wish, Sora," I answered him in rage.

After finishing his explanation, the teacher started to choose some students to solve the questions he gave. This time, I paid my full attention on it, while in the same time, hoping that the teacher wouldn't choose me.

"Please don't choose me, o kind-hearted teacher. Mister, don't me…," I pleaded from the back of my head.

I felt that luck didn't side with me when Mr. Math-master looked at my eyes, and voila!

"Kairi, I think you can solve this question," he said.

I gulped. Naminé looked at me and offered her math book. "I've solved it. Here, you can borrow it."

"Thank you," I said to her. "I'll just compare my work with yours later, okay? I think I'll try to solve it myself now."

Naminé smiled. "Glad to see you have more courage in math now," she said.

"She really does it," a dirty blonde haired guy beside Naminé commented.

"Kairi can, as long as she wants to," Naminé said explicitly.

"Agreed. Hey, Mr. Math is watching over you two. Pay attention, Roxas," Sora said.

"Sora! The next question!" Mr. Math said loudly, breaking our attentions. In a matter of second, Sora's face turned pale.

Roxas and Naminé laughed. "Actually, he watched over you, Sora," Roxas said between his laugh.

**Lunch Time…**

I took my lunch and headed to a place under the big tree in the schoolyard. There were many big trees in my schoolyard. Because of that, some people called my schoolyard "Jurassic". My friends have waited me there as usual. Naminé, Selphie, Olette, and Larxene (This is weird…). The boys were playing skateboard around us.

Naminé ate her sandwich and I ate my sandwich too. "Look at them… handsome boys…" Selphie said dreamily.

"Who are you talking about?" Larxene asked her.

"Everyone… Riku at the first place while Sora and Roxas at the second."

Naminé and I choked.

"Why did you say Sora at the second place!?" I shouted.

"Why did you say Roxas at the second place!?" Naminé shouted. Actually, we shouted almost together.

"Why are you complaining?" Selphie said innocently to both of us.

"Well… it's nothing," I said.

Naminé looked angry. But it seemed that the other but me didn't recognize it.

The boys stop playing and took their lunch to the under of big tree too.

"Hey girls!" Hayner greeted us cheerfully.

"Hi, Hayner…," Selphie said with her sweetest voice. Now it's Olette's time to choke…

Sora looked at me in concern. "Kairi, do you still mad at me?" he said softly until his voice can't be heard by the others.

"Why should I mad at you, Sora?" I said to him.

"In the math class earlier, I was worried about your math. Didn't mean to compare you with Naminé or what," Sora said.

I looked at him. "I didn't take that in negative way. And I'll never mad to you about such thing, Sora," I said.

Sora smiled. "I should know from the start that you'll never mad at me in any condition."

"Huh?"

"Roxas said something about me hurting your heart. He's joking at me! I'll punch him later!" Sora said angrily, throwing his fist in the air.

I laughed. "Except, don't be so sure about I'll never mad at you, Sora…"

"Glad to see you are laughing," Sora smiled. "This is the right time to tell you about the Reunion Ball at Radiant Garden, I guess," he said.

"The Reunion Ball?"

"Leon told me. Everyone will gather there. We'll have a great reunion."

"Doesn't ball mean that we have to wear a tuxedo or a gown and dance…?"

"Well, sort of…," Sora said.

"Sora, I cannot dance," I said.

"That's not important. We'll meet everyone there!" Sora said excitedly.

"Well, yeah!" I said. "I'm looking forward to it. Have the other know about this?"

"They've known… Leon said that this news only told by the boy who wants to be accompanied by the girl that he asks," Sora said.

"I…umm… so that mean… um…," I felt my face become hot. I hoped I didn't blushing. Otherwise, Sora has to realize that inviting a girl to a ball isn't a small thing!

"I want to go with you, Kairi. We'll meet the others there. Do you want to go with me?" Sora said.

"Well, umm… of course," I said. Sora smiled.

"Sora!" someone called him. It was Riku.

"I have to go Kairi. We'll meet on the shore at 7, okay?"

"Wait? The ball is today?" I surprised.

"No, it'll be tomorrow, but Leon asks us to come earlier," Sora said. Then he went away.

I sat in silence. I looked at Naminé and the others. Their faces were blushing, making me know that they were just invited by the other boys to the Reunion Ball.

**A review would be nice… (n_n) hope you like this story. The first chapter not as good as I want… I'm in the middle of a midtest, but I can't waste an idea after a long time vacuum…**


	2. Radiant Garden: first night we arrived

**Author's note: At last this chapter finished. Thank you very much for TheUnbirthRan…(^^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but I own the plot**

*******

**Radiant Garden: first night we arrived**

"Hehe… Sorry, this is quite a mess," Sora said to me, rubbing the back of his head. I looked at him. He wore his adventure clothes. That puffing pants, that jacket, also the barrier upon his shoulder.

I wore my adventure suit too, my lovely pink dress. I had no idea what I must wear, so I guess this is the most suitable outfit for me now.

"I'm too late, am I not?" Sora said with guilty expression. "Umm, Kairi?"

"Uh-oh? Oh, Sora, sure that I'll punch you later. I've been waiting for you here since thirty minutes ago," I said to him.

He looked even guiltier. "I'm really sorry, Kairi. My mother forced me to clean my room first. She knew that we'll go to a party."

"A ball, you mean," I said to him and then smiled. "Let's go, Sora."

Sora nodded his head. Soon, his arm covered by light and a keyblade appeared.

He pointed the empty air with his keyblade, and the door of worlds opened.

On the sea shore at the nightfall, the door of worlds glowed like a star, even much brighter…

Sora held my hand. "Let's go!" He said excitedly.

Inside the gummi ship

"It has been a long time since the last time I ride the gummi ship!" Sora exclaimed happily.

"You must be missing it so much," I said to him. Somehow I felt my chest puffing in happiness too. I felt what Sora felt. He missed everyone, especially Donald and Goofy, I guess…

"What's wrong, Kairi?" Sora asked me.

"Huh? What? I'm okay," I said, startled a bit. Sora put his hand on my forehead.

"Your face turned red. Maybe it's too hot in here," Sora said.

"Please, don't worry too much, Sora. I'm okay. I'm glad we can meet with the others again," I said happily. "By the way, how are the others? They'll go to Radiant Garden by themselves?"

"Sure. Hehe… Leon has arranged it for everyone," Sora said. "So what are we waiting for? Let us depart!!!" Sora said cheerfully as he turned on the gummi ship and we went.

"Leon! Cid! Aerith! Yuffie!" Sora shouted as he jumped from the gummi ship.

"Sora!" they answered Sora and came running.

I heard ducky voice said, "Sora!!!" and some of 'A~hyuk' voice…

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora shouted as he saw his two friends. Donald and Goofy grabbed him and the three of them fell to the ground.

"You don't have the idea how much I missed you guys," Sora said and laughed.

Aerith helped me get down from the gummi ship.

"Truthfully, he never shows us how much he missed Donald and Goofy," I said to myself and Aerith heard it.

"Sora is the type of person that will not let anybody worry about him," Aerith said.

"Agreed," I said as I smiled to Aerith. "Well, I should have taught him how to not worrying too much about other people."

Aerith laughed softly. "He cared about you, the will that led him to go across worlds. You're very lucky Kairi," Aerith said.

I felt my cheeks become hot. I didn't know how to react. Aerith must be caught my face blushing. Then she changed the topic.

"Have you ever attended a ball before?"

I shook my head. "No, so I have no idea how should I wear, or what kind of dance should I use…"

"You're too dense. Do not think too hard, just enjoy it." Aerith said as she smiled.

I heard a sound of sliced air.

"Another gummi ship! Another couple!" Cid shouted excitedly.

I choked. "What!?"

Sora and the others watched the gummi ship disembarked and waited for the next _couple_ that came. I can't believe Leon arranged a plan like this. He got to be kidding.

Here come a chicken-styled-dirty-blonde-haired-head…

"Roxas," Sora said. "And," I continue his sentence.

Roxas acted as a prince or a white-horsed knight, helping the damsel get down from his white horse…

"Naminé!!!" everyone shouted including me. How come I did that? Naminé is my best friend and I know this is a cruel way to torture her shy character.

The next second, I was right.

Naminé's cheeks turned red. She wore her usual white dress. She hid her face behind her sketchbook.

"Sora, you're the first one that arrived here?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Yeah. You leaved the others? Will they come?" Sora asked back.

"Of course, everyone tried so hard. Leon, you made a really hard requirement to come to the ball," Roxas said to Leon.

"I have many spare time to arranged this, with the help of everyone here… hahaha!" Leon answered Roxas.

"The next gummi ship!!!" Yuffie shouted.

"That must be Hayner and Olette," Roxas said. "Riku said that he will come after he closed the door of worlds."

"How about Larxene and Axel?" I asked him.

"We don't need any gummi ship," A baritone voice answered Kairi's question.

Axel and Larxene appeared. They were covered by a dark aura from the dark portal, but soon, it vanished.

"Riku's coming," Sora said.

Another gummi ship came while Hayner and Olette get down of the gummi ship.

"This is kinda wasting gummi ship, you know?" Goofy said to Leon.

"No, these gummi ships are made by Cid in his spare time. It is useful. Cid was very glad when I told him that I'll use his gummi ships," Leon said.

"I love to watch them flying," Cid said.

At the time, Riku helped someone get down from the gummi ship. I watched them in surprise.

The girl is Selphie!

Did she finally get Riku!?

Riku greeted the others and he came to Sora.

"I never realize that you have crush on Selphie, Riku," Sora said. He looked more surprised than me.

"Well, I never think for such thing. That is unfair for her, if her friends go for a ball and she's not," Riku said in his soft and calm voice, till just him, Sora, and Roxas that can hear his voice.

Soon, Naminé approached me. "Kairi, I feel so ashamed. I never had been in a ball before, especially with a boy."

"Me too, Naminé," I said. "Just enjoy this. That's what Aerith said to me."

"But I can't. This is too much. I never had been that close with Roxas. I don't know what to do."

"Hehe…," I was speechless. _What should I say? I'm confused too…_

"Let us go to the castle. We've prepared rooms for you." Aerith said.

All of us followed Aerith walked to the castle.

This is quite a big room. I'm sure that everybody that live in this castle feel like they were dukes or (for girls) princesses.

I walked into my room. There's a big beautiful bed in there, a cupboard full of gowns, a big mirror for dressing, and a veranda that has very beautiful scenery.

I walked to the veranda. In the middle of the night, the stars shone brightly. I should have felt tired, but I can't ignore the beautiful scenery from the veranda.

"Cannot sleep?" a male voice asked me.

I looked at Sora, who stood on a veranda right next to mine.

"I can't ignore the scenery," I said. "Is this another plan of Leon?"

Sora shook his head. "I don't know. Actually I never know that Leon can arrange an event like this. This is too much…"

"You mean about the double door?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" He said. "Well, I mean in everything."

"He told you boys to bring girls here? That's the requirement?" I asked him again.

"He had written it in the invitation. Besides, there are many of us that involved in the chaos," Sora said.

"Maybe he was thinking of making this reunion interesting," I smiled.

"This will be very interesting even if he didn't arrange it as a ball," Sora said.

"I see. You were missing Donald and Goofy so much," I said.

"Yeah…," Sora said as he smiled.

"I'm glad to see you are gathering again," I said. He looked at me with his deep blue eyes.

I felt my cheeks hot and I looked at the stars.

"Thank you Kairi," He said happily. "I'm glad too that Leon arranged the ball like this."

"Huh? Why?" I looked at him again. He didn't looks at me. In the light of the crescent moon, I saw his face turned red.

"Because, I can't stand if I have to see you dancing with the other boy," Sora said, nearly whispers.

I couldn't say anything. Now I felt my cheeks are very hot. The scenery around me rotated. Everything was orange and slowly turned dark. The last thing I remembered, Sora voice called my name. Then it was totally dark…

I felt something cold touch my forehead and a soft rub on my cheek. I barely opened my eyes. The deep blue eyes of Sora looked straight back at me.

"Kairi! Are you feeling better?" Sora asked me, worried.

"Umm… what happened?" I asked him as I try to sit on the bed.

"You fainted. I should have known that you were exhausted by the journey. I'm sorry that I was careless."

"It wasn't your fault at all, Sora," I said to him. "Thanks for taking care of me. You should have enough rest, too."

Sora shook his head. "I'm okay. Your body feels warm. Maybe you've got a fever."

"Stop, Sora. You have to rest too!" I insisted. I saw a shadow below his eyes. He was tired too. He should have rest enough if I didn't faint.

He didn't say anything. I know that his body rejected his will. I touched his cheeks with my hands.

"I'm glad you asked me to go to the ball with you. Now, I don't want you to sick. I want to dance with you, too," I said. This is the bravest thing I've ever done (actually, said). I knew that I have crush on him, and I realized that he might be felt the same, but I never show my affection to him like this… at least, never as brave as this (maybe).

Sora sighed but his face blushing.

"Well then, I'll go rest. You have to be well soon, Kairi." He smiled.

I smiled to him too. He walked to his room and I watched him threw himself to the bed and soon fell asleep.

I smiled. He forgot to close the double door. It seemed he opened it in a hurry, after he saw me fainted.

"Fool Kairi," I grumbled.

I took Sora's handkerchief that he used to compress my forehead.

I wondered what he thought after I said something like that. I walked on the cold floor. When I wanted to close the double door, I saw Sora face.

_He sleeps like a baby…_

He forgot to wear the blanket too. So I walked into his room and covered his body with blanket until it reached his chin.

Then I didn't want to close the door anymore. I rested on my bed. This is quite a long night. Sora said that my body feels warm and maybe I got a fever. But I felt warm too, inside my heart. And I knew that it is a sign of happiness…


End file.
